L'appel du large
by Eyael
Summary: En voyage à Saint Malo, le temps d'une promenade, les souvenirs d'un ancien marin reviennent. La mer n'est jamais loin du capitaine et lui tend une bras vers son passé et le présent...


**L'appel du large**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Hergé.

La vie était parfois étrange : sans qu'on ne sache ni trop pourquoi ni comment, on revenait dans des lieux qu'on croyait enfouis. Des lieux mis sous clé dans les méandres de la mémoire où tant de vieux souvenirs semblent rangés dans notre esprit comme une vieille malle poussiéreuse abandonnée dans un grenier. Etonnamment, malgré le temps les autres événements vécus qui vous façonnent ou vous déconstruisent, en revenant sur les lieux de notre passé, tout ressort de l'ombre aussi propre et net que quand on vient de vivre ce fait. Comment donc peut on expliquer ce fait, ce prodige ?

Saint Malo, la ville qui fût un ancien repaire de corsaire, la ville fortifiée aux imposantes murailles, aux formidables marées, au grand port marchand d'où chaque jour d'innombrables bateaux partaient et arrivaient avec à leur bord des cargaisons de toutes sortes.  
Le capitaine restait toujours aussi étonné et incrédule, perdu dans cette cité. Et dire qu'il avait accepté d'accompagner Tintin pour un reportage, pour ne pas laisser seul son meilleur ami !  
Ils étaient arrivés hier soir sous un ciel d'un gris sombre menaçant après une longue route.  
A présent, la matinée était bien avancée et ils s'étaient séparés : l'obligation des rendez vous. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Haddock se retrouvait à vaquer à ses occupations seul, dans une ville qu'il avait si bien connue par le passé.  
Voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. La vieille ville semblait inchangée avec ses murailles toujours aussi solides, les maisons au toits d'ardoise abritées derrière, le fort national toujours visible lors de promenades.  
Cette fois la météo était moins clémente qu'hier soir et la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Ce n'était qu'un crachin comme souvent à cette saison, pourtant la pluie était persistante, froide comme si elle cherchait à percer passants bâtiments ou véhicules. Les gros nuages restaient agglomérés par paquets dans le ciel et ne semblaient pas décidés à accorder un tout petit peu de place au soleil.  
Mais ce n'était pas une petite pluie de tonnerre de brest qui le détournerait de son idée ! Le capitaine savait où il voulait aller, même si après tout ce temps les choses seraient sans doute différentes. Pendant tant d'années bien des choses avaient du changer, certaines avaient sans doute disparu remplacées par d'autres. Des lieux détruits puis reconstruits, comme quand la marée détruit les châteaux de sables bâtis par les enfants que ceux ci infatigables reforment de leurs mains.

A présent, le crachin avait laissé place à une averse, rares étaient les personnes qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur et seulement par nécessité. Les gouttes de pluie coulaient partout : dans son cou, sur son visage… Sa veste était petit à petit imbibée d'eau tandis que ses chaussures rencontraient plus que souvent des flaques d'eau. S'abriter sous un parapluie aurait été dérisoire par ce temps ! surtout avec ce vent déchaîné.

«_ Mille millions de mille sabords de tonnerre de brest ! non seulement il pleut mais la marée est plus haute et plus forte que jamais ! Qui a donc fabriqué un temps à la graisse de renoncule de mille tonnerre de brest ? Au moins, ici je peux me sécher et fumer une bonne pipe !_ » Sur ces mots, le capitaine farfouilla dans sa poche tout en pensant qu'un bon café bien chaud serait le bienvenu.  
Le café dans lequel il était entré était juste à côté d'une coopérative et d'un marchand d'accessoires Jeu de fléchette accroché au mur, nœuds marins, cartes maritimes, fumée de cigarette ou pipes dans l'air, aucun doute là dessus pas de touristes ou d'habitants de la ville. Il s'agissait d'un endroit où seuls les marins, les mécaniciens ou plongeurs venaient pour se reposer un peu après de dures journées de travail.  
A l'extérieur on apercevait un des bassins où pour le moment, seul un chalutier était amarré, revenu d'une pêche en haute mer sans doute. Des caisses traînaient à coté des amarres, des goélands assez téméraires se disputaient des têtes de sardine. Quant à la mer elle était toujours autant déchaînée et les rouleaux s'écrasaient contre la pierre.  
Alors qu'il tirait sa première bouffée de pipe, la meilleure, surtout avec ce nouveau tabac, le loup de mer fût tiré de la rêverie dans laquelle il commençait à sombrer quand le serveur lui posa le mug de café bien rempli, tout en lui demandant si il voudrait autre chose.  
La pendule indiquait midi moins le quart, pourquoi ne pas déjeuner ici ? D'autant que son moussaillon ne lui avait précisé vers quelle heure il serait de retour. Après avoir commandé un menu du jour, les souvenirs revinrent percutants et éclaboussants tel une vague qui se brise sur le sol.  
« _Quand je pense qu'il y a plus de vingt ans je venais souvent dans ces endroits, mille sabords ! Et que je suis de retour, là où les choses ont commencé, exactement comme la marée !_ »  
Au fur et à mesure, tout lui revenait précisément en mémoire, le passé lui revenait en tête et il se revoyait gamin de quatorze ans débarqué dans cette ville pour apprendre le métier.  
L'envie d'être marin avait toujours été gravée dans son esprit depuis qu'il était enfant, nourrie par les récits hauts en couleurs de son père, les longues promenades sur le port, les visites à la poissonnerie avec sa mère pour acheter de quoi préparer le repas, et les bateaux qui partaient et revenaient… Tout cela avait émerveillé le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois et qui aimait plus que tout la mer et ce qui y avait trait. Il admirait son père et avait hâte de pouvoir un jour lui aussi prendre le large, ne faire qu'un avec la mer et l'explorer sous toutes ses coutures.  
A cet instant, une fois de plus la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer trois mousses qui se dirigèrent vers une table en parlant de ce qu'ils auraient à faire de retour à bord.  
Le capitaine se remémora l'époque où il avait eu leur âge. Une fois son certificat en poche, pour réaliser son souhait, il n'y avait qu'un endroit : l'école nationale de marine marchande de Saint Malo. Celle du Havre était plus près mais toutes les places étaient déjà prises, il n'y avait donc plus le choix.  
C'était le début du départ pour le grand large. Un pied sur terre, un pied sur un bateau avec tant de choses à apprendre.  
Maintenant, quatre longues heures de train le séparaient de sa famille. La vie en internat avait laissé la place aux discussions en famille le soir autour du repas. Les cours théoriques étaient longs ardus bien que très intéressants. Parfois il y avait aussi des cours pratiques, rien ne laissait de place à l'ennui. Pas de place non plus pour la solitude, un peu de tranquillité et de temps libre.  
« _C'est bien quand on m'a donné ma convocation sur mon premier bâtiment que je me suis senti des ailes dans le dos. A l'endroit où j'avais toujours rêvé d'être, comme les goélands ou les cormorans dans une eau poissonneuse !_ »

« _L'Amphitrite, ce navire ! Trois ans passés à son bord, à voguer entre la France et l'Ecosse, la Hollande et même en Suède. Pourtant ce n'était encore qu'un début. Mille sabords, je m'en souviendrai de cette première journée à bord ! Que je sois changé en cabestan si un jour je venai à l'oublier !_ » Après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée de son café noir, Haddock s'autorisa un regard vers l'extérieur. La pluie tombait toujours mais à présent, le vent fort faisait tomber des caisses et devait hurler.  
C'est avec ce même temps qu'il avait pris le large pour la première fois à bord de l'Amphitrite. Un cargo bleu foncé fraîchement repeint de deux cent tonneaux, naviguant depuis déjà dix ans.  
Au moment où il était monté à bord, il s'était étalé de tout son long, en cause la passerelle devenue glissante à cause de la pluie.  
Le second capitaine lui avait fait visiter la totalité du bâtiment avant de le confier aux bons soins d'un des lieutenants. Deux heures plus tard, le navire avait levé l'ancre pour partir à destination de Rotterdam. Voilà, on y était enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu depuis si longtemps alors pourquoi ce malaise soudain qu'il éprouvait ? Pourquoi cette nausée et ces vertiges ? Quand même qu'on aille pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le pied marin ! Pas à lui tonnerre de brest !

La première nuit fût tout autant marquante que l'embarquement : en plus de la mer agitée, ses quartiers étaient encore plus austères que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Une cabine lambrissée étroite avec juste une table une chaise, une couchette avec des tiroirs en dessous, rien d'autre. Et comment trouver le sommeil quand le tonnerre retentissait toutes les deux minutes et que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel ? Sans parler du fait qu'on était secoués comme des dés dans un cornet avec ce temps !  
Le serveur déposa une assiette de langoustines avec un pot de beurre salé, incontournable.  
Alors qu'il se rendait compte que le petit déjeuner était déjà bien loin et que cette marche sous la pluie lui avait ouvert l'appétit, le capitaine s'attaqua de bon cœur à l'entrée. A la table d'à côté ses voisins se disputaient l'un accusant l'autre d'avoir triché.  
Haddock esquissa un sourire : ça lui était aussi arrivé. Le soir quand ils avaient enfin un peu de temps libre, avec d'autre marins ils avaient la possibilité de jouer aux cartes, il y avait aussi un jeu de dames et d'échecs mais le plus souvent ils optaient pour des belotes.  
Une fois il avait été accusé de tricher puisqu'il avait remporté les deux parties facilement, le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre «_ tricheur moi ? Vous me traîtez de tricheur bandes de sycomores ! Staphylocoques, iconoclastes ! Retirez cela ou vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe !_ » Par chance, la dispute cessa aussi simplement qu'un coup de tabac quand à la troisième et dernière de la soirée ponctuée de verre d'ale brune, il perdit lamentablement.  
A bord, les emportements étaient monnaie courante, comme les remontrances en cas de travail mal fait. Mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de solidarité, quelqu'un pour venir en cas de pépin, ou pour parler.  
Les malheurs comme les bonheurs, les difficultés, les épreuves ou le temps libre se partageaient entre camarades. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire à bord si bien qu'on avait rarement du temps pour penser à soi ou à sa famille.  
«_ Mais tout de même je dois avouer que je n'étais pas fâché de mettre pied à terre quand nous arrivions dans un port ! Même si j'étais assez pressé de remonter et de ré appareiller autre part !_  
_Quand je pense tonnerre de brest ! qu'une fois j'avais du rester à bord pour un coup de peinture alors que je n'étais pas loin de chez moi. Le diable les emporte ces bougres de moule à gaufres, ces ribosomes !_ »  
A présent une assiette avec des sardine grillées et une copieuse portion de purée de pomme de terre était posée sur sa table. A l'extérieur la pluie et le vent se calmaient enfin, des dockers commençaient à arpenter le quai. Un bateau au pavillon hollandais rentrait dans le bassin sans doute pour décharger sa cargaison, pour combien de temps resterait il à quai ?  
Haddock laissa échapper un soupir. En voyant les marins commencer à amarrer le bateau, il ressentit un pincement au cœur, toutes ces manœuvres lui manquaient.  
Combien de temps cela faisait il qu'il avait posé l'ancre sans la relever trop à l'aise dans l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé ? Il appréciait sa vie calme à Moulinsart, même si il suivait dans ses péripéties son meilleur ami, que ce soit sur les toits du monde, dans la mer rouge et même sur la lune !  
Pourtant, en voyant ce bateau, les grues mises en route et les marchandises qu'on débarquait, un appel retentissait en lui. L'appel du large, l'appel de la mer. Revenir prendre pied à bord, se renseigner sur la cargaison, suivre l'embarquement, étudier les cartes marines… Lever l'ancre et devoir se préparer pour un long voyage, des intempéries, des pannes, la difficulté de se réapprovisionner en mazout.  
Peu importait le port de départ et celui d'arrivée. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui : Rotterdam, Yokohama, Ankara, San Francisco, Chicago, Glasgow Le Havre et tant d'autres. Toutes ces mers qu'il avait vu en loup de mer accompli qu'il était. Les mers de fer, vert sombre, bleu, aussi brune que du goémont, bleu caraïbes… Calmes ou impétueuses, profondes, mais toujours dangereuses, il fallait toujours s'en méfier. Une alliée précieuse qui pouvait devenir votre pire ennemie si on ne savait pas comment la prendre ! Et pouvant être cruelle, demandant en tribut les vies de marins et des navires, de tous temps !  
Mais elle lui avait appris tant de choses, l'avait porté quand il avait vécu les pires moments de sa vie. Quoi qu'il se soit passé elle l'emmenait avec lui où les courants les porteraient engloutissant avec elle les larmes, les chagrins ou les souffrances.  
La mer l'avait modelé, l'avait porté si loin en tant d'endroits !  
Et voilà qu'à présent il ne sollicitait presque plus l'aide de Neptune, ne prenait plus qu'occasionnellement la bord, ne guettait plus les bourrasques de vent. Il était encore capitaine, après tellement d'années passées en tant que matelot à apprendre avec intérêt et passion toutes les ficelles de ce métier.  
Et en regardant la mer et les vagues un peu moins violentes qui venaient se briser contre les coques et la pierre, l'envie de repartir en haute mer le taraudait. L'appel du large et de l'aventure ! La voie empruntée par Ulysse Christophe Colomb et tant d'autres navigateurs, marins !  
Après avoir achevé une excellente tarte aux pommes, le capitaine vida les cendres avant de commencer à bourrer sa pipe.  
« _Mille millions de mille sabords ! Comment est ce que tout cela peut donc autant me manquer ? Je ne suis pourtant jamais loin du grand large, j'ai appareillé en plein d'endroits avec Tintin et Tryphon alors pourquoi ?_ »  
Mais au plus profond de lui même il connaissait la réponse : parce que la mer faisait partie de lui, ne disparaitrait jamais, même si il ne faisait plus si souvent route avec elle. Même si ils étaient séparés ils étaient pourtant toujours aussi proches. Mais à présent, il avait trouvé un confort et tant d'autre choses durables, que toutes les bourrasques toutes les tempêtes ou toutes les marées ne pourraient jamais lui enlever. Pas comme toutes ces années où passer par dessus quelque chose était aussi facile que le ressac.  
Il chassa ses réflexions en se levant et en allant au comptoir pour payer son repas. Peut être avait il encore un peu le temps de se promener dans le port, un endroit où il se sentait chez lui.  
En venant ici, il se rendait compte à quel point il se retrouvait, revoyait ses débuts et sa vie qui ne demandait qu'à se remplir. Et quelle vie, mille tonnerres ! Une vie sacrément bien remplie, riche en aventures, voyages amitiés, mais bien sur déceptions moments où il flanchait, comme tout le monde…  
« _Bonne journée capitaine. Vous devrez bientôt appareiller, j'imagine ? Si c'est le cas bon courage il paraît qu'on a droit qu'à une simple accalmie._ »

Celui qui avait prononcé ces mots était un des moussaillons qu'il avait entraperçu un peu plus tôt. Son expression sérieuse et respectueuse à son égard le surprirent agréablement. Toujours capitaine d'un navire avec toutes ces responsabilités et ces longs voyages ?  
Il eût un sourire chaleureux pour ce jeune homme, pensant à sa soif d'apprendre de découvrir. Il leur laissait la place sans le moindre regret ! Pour lui, la page était tournée depuis bien longtemps et ça lui convenait parfaitement.  
«_ Merci bien moussaillon. Non, j'ai un peu de temps libre. Pas comme vous, mais je vous souhaite bon courage pour le voyage. Sur ce, au revoir !_ »

Haddock poussa d'un geste puissant la porte sans se rendre compte qu'il avait marché dans une énorme flaque d'eau tandis que dans le ciel les goélands se montraient criards. Le soleil avait enfin percé les nuages et la mer était morcelée de lumière.  
Le capitaine avait toujours le soleil aux lèvres, tira une bouffée de sa pipe et continua sa promenade en observant l'activité portuaire.  
Et Tintin qui risquait de s'inquiéter pour lui, et de croire qu'il avait pu s'ennuyer ! Pour la première fois, son ami se trompait lourdement à son sujet et apprendrait quelques anecdotes, comme seuls les meilleurs amis savent se les raconter.

Fin


End file.
